Devil's Night
by LilithLovely
Summary: lilith meets her prince of darkness. an orinigal story I wish would come true about a girl and a guy in a band. mature content, drugs sex and rock n roll.


i do not own the people in this story except for Lilith.

Chapter one:

The year is 1993. The air was as crisp as south florida would allow it to be during October.

Alone again.

The moon peers softly through the bedroom window. Between the finger stained mirror stood a girl. Long platinum hair danced down her body. Her roots dark like the midnight sky, were left unkept. florescent green streaks brought excitement to her unruly hair, much like her personality. She sat in a welcoming silence, one she knew like an old friend. Lined with black liner her eyes were menacing yet delicate. She grabbed her dark crimson lipstick and carefully painting on her familiar smile. What was she to do on a saturday night.

I like to think I'm special. I'm this one of a kind being with a show spotlight constantly following me. Behind the self deprecating humor lie someone honest with herself. Someone who, at times thinks I'm a nobody, one who walks among the shadows. I like to think of myself to have two devils on my shoulder. One who tells me I'm nothing and the other a power hungry succubus with the intent and divine knowledge to get what she wants. As I gazed at the girl in the mirror, the one who wanted everything and nothing all at once, I thought to myself, "what kind of person would you be to rob the nightlife of how incredible you look tonight." And with that, I slipped my knee high platforms on over my tattered fishnets and allowed the magic of the night to take me.

There was a rundown dumpy nightclub I always drifted towards but never ventured inside. I always felt as though it watched me everytime I passed, begging me to enter. Tonight was fortunately the night I decided to embark on what could be a mundane experience or something quite the opposite. Dim lit street lights led the way down the Avenue. Voices bounced off the vintage buildings from every direction. Smells of cigarettes and cheap bar food filled the air as I strolled down the street. With every step my chains and safety pin garnishes jingled and clashed against each other like my own drum line. My pinstripe skirt left little to the imagination as it normally would. A tight black tank top held close my body just as my decorated black leather jacket. Stares of disgust and wonder glared at form like a controversial work of art, just as I liked it. My hair bounced with every step as it was teased and pinned high on the crown of my head like a bats nest. Incoming freak.

The haunting red doors of the nightclub cat called me closer. I was greeted by the door man, a tall and stalky figure with a grimace fit only for that job.

"12 bucks to get in. Hand me your ID." He robotically slurred, tired and worn from the same routine. I hastily grabbed some singles from my wallet and handed him an old photo of a version of myself that died long ago. I could tell he was skeptical, glancing at myself and the photo as if I was a criminal in a line up. "You uh, sure this is you?" He questioned.

I giggled, as I was used to such confusion.

" yes" I smirked. " It's been a few years since the paparazzi got a hold of me, but I assure you that's me." I recited my birthday and glared at him.

" I dont know ma'am, this looks like a fake to me."

People had been walking passed the door man and myself and in to the club without even being stopped. This guy had it out for me that night and decided to make it obvious. I could hear the drone of the live band playing from inside. My patience was growing thin. Before I could say much more, a group of men, thin and pale like devilish angels walked up to the entrance.

" Hey, I love your outfit" was said behind me. I could hear light chattering from who I could assume were the guys who had attempted to walk into the club. Slightly agitated I turned to thank the stranger for the compliment, completely changing my demeanor from irritated to thankful. Anyway, they didn't deserve the rage the bouncer was about to receive. That's when everything changed. I am usually able to contain myself, to hold my emotions in and play a poker face well. But this was different, he was exceptionally different.

His fair skin glowed under the moon light. His eyes were dark as mine and equally inviting. Long stringy black hair dangled over his chest. He was tall and thin, as if he was stretched in a taffy machine. A sinister enticing smile, also painting in a similar shade of red as mine, grew over his face. Eyebrows shaved there was nothing to pull the attention away from his hazel eyes. He was like a beautiful nightmare, one I'd endure sleep paralysis for. I stared at him, mouth slightly open. Realizing quickly I had been making quite the fool out of myself I snapped out of the spell he put on me and smirked.

"Thank you, love" I spoke, letting the words dance over my lips.

"Are we going to catch you inside?" Asked one of the man's friends, a bleached blonde guy with hairless eyebrows and equally slender form.

"Well hopefully this kind gentlemen lets me in" I groaned bearing a fake sarcastic smile at the bouncer.

The group of gothic men stared at the door man, as did I. The door man, knowing who the princes of darkness were scoffed and handed my ID back with remorse. They chatted all at once like a choir and headed inside.

"Here, now get inside before I change my mind" he hissed. I flashed a teethy smile and gracefully snatched my ID and shoved it back into my old leather wallet.

"Thanks sweetheart. Keep warm, you wouldn't want to catch a cold." I spit back and walked into the noisy club.

Alternative people lined the walls and bar awaiting for the next act to perform. I suppose I was let inside at a good time. Intermission. Kindly squeezing passed the unfamiliar faces I made my way to the bar.


End file.
